


A Wild Nicolo Appears

by BelleRaev



Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, David Attenborough Voice, Gen, Immortal Husbands, M/M, annoying your significant other, narration, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: Joe narrates, Nicky is annoyed, Nile is confused and Andy is too old for this crap.Or Nile gets to witness the ridiculousness that accompanies a one thousand year relationship.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021678
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	A Wild Nicolo Appears

**Author's Note:**

> Filled this amazing prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2998.html?thread=764854#cmt764854

“A wild Nicolo appears, with the setting of the sun he has abandoned his shelter and come in search of food”

Nile raises her head to peer over the couch to see Nicky standing in the doorway with a glare usually reserved for their enemies fixed pointedly at Joe who sat at the table alone.

“Blue eyes the color of the sea and just as vast, he attempts to strike fear in the heart of his prey but it does not work...” 

Nicky walks into the room and goes to the small kitchen, completely ignoring the love of his life and Nile turns to Andy in confusion.

“...What is happening?” She tries as low as she could managed without whispering. 

“Joe does this whenever he wants to sleep on the couch for a few days” Andy replies unfazed, her eyes still glued to the television. 

“So... they’re... fighting?” Nile was even more confused by the explanation. She’s still very new. It’s only been a few months of traveling with the group but Joe and Nicky truly seemed like the perfect couple. She had assumed 900 years meant there was nothing else to fight about. 

“He assessed the refrigerator and found it lacking, dinner was going to be difficult” 

“Not yet” Andy says just as bored as before and Nile really wishes she would give a little bit more. She turns her attention back to the pair of lovers.

“Ah... what’s this? The wild Nicolo has found something that peaked his interest. Deadly hands retrieved the bag of carrots. Steadfast.”

“...I don’t get it...” Nile turns to Andy again and she gives a deep sigh and finally looks at her.

“Honestly, none of us do. It’s better if you just ignore it.”

But she couldn’t because Nicky was violently chopping up carrots and Joe was narrating about ‘skill and precision of a deadly hand that is so adept at caring for others’ 

“...Should I be worried about Joe getting stabbed?” Nile was genuinely concerned and Andy was way too chill and she felt a little like she was losing her mind. 

“Probably not?” Andy says but doesn’t sound sure enough to be comforting. 

“He takes a pot from the cupboards, an instrument to contain sustenance for his pack”

“...okay.” Nile says with her attention back to watch Nicky walk around the kitchen like he was working very hard to not strangle his husband. 

“Okay.” Nile repeats and decides she needs to see how this plays out.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thank You for reading <3


End file.
